memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Piece of the Action (episode)
Stardate If the stardate is truly non-canon it should be removed from the sidebar. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Mission Impossible *In 1971 William Shatner starred on "Mission: Impossible" epsiode "Encore" about an aged gangster who wakes up thinking he's been transported back to the 1930s. Removed nit I removed the following nit as they do not belong in an encyclopedia as per consensus. You can discuss it here. Enjoy. --From Andoria with Love 08:06, 4 May 2007 (UTC) The episode is clearly written as if all of the action is taking place in a single city. This is most notable since Kirk and Spock drive in a 1930s automobile, back and forth between the mob HQs of the two largest gang powers, in a relatively short span of time. On a planetary scale, however, this creates a problem since in the beginning of the episode it is stated that Krako and Okmyx have the largest territories in the world. It would therefore not make sense that thier headquarters would be located anywhere close to each other and could quite probably be situated in different cities if not on different contineants. Oxmyx vs Okmyx http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=2771407&postcount=293 It seems that the script revision of 1967-10-31 actually lists the guy's name as Okmyx, like the poster. So the quote about the poster being misspelt may not be true, if the Okmyx was the actual spelling in the scripts? — Harry usr tlk 10:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : See talk:Bela Okmyx. I took what was written on this page and moved it to Bela Okmyx's background (more of a direct "issue" there, than an indirect "issue" here) and rewrote it to include several sources that use the former spelling. --Alan 18:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Removed quotes Removed the following quotes, per MA:QUOTE, mostly for being too long: "Well, those firearms are not necessary." "You trying to make trouble?" "Who, me?" "Don't give me those baby blue eyes." "What?" "I don't go for that innocent routine." : - McCoy and Kalo "I kind of like this. I'm going to get one myself." "Captain, you are an excellent starship commander, but as a taxi driver you leave much to be desired." "It was that bad?" : - Kirk and Spock, on his first attempt at driving a car "Out of the mouth of babes." "Who you callin' a babe?" "I'm callin' you a babe." "You callin' me a babe?" "I'm ca– I'm callin' you a babe, but it's nothing personal." : - Kirk and the Tough Kid "Must we?" "It's faster than walking." "But not as safe..." "Are you afraid of cars?" "Not at all. It's your driving that alarms me." "I've got the hang of it now." : - Spock and Kirk, before another try at an automobile Kirk: "Alright Bones, in the language of the planet: 'What's your beef?'" McCoy: "Well I don't know how serious this is, Jim, and I don't know quite how to tell you..." Kirk: "Go ahead." McCoy: "Well, in all the confusion, I..." Kirk: "Tell me." McCoy: "I think I left it in Bela's office." Kirk: "You left it?" McCoy: "Somewhere, I'm not certain." Kirk: "You're not certain of what?" McCoy: "I left my communicator." Kirk: "In Bela's office?" Spock: "Captain, if the Iotians, who are a bright and imitative people, should take that communicator apart..." Kirk: "They will. They will. They'll find out how the transtator works." Spock: "The transtator is the basis for every important piece of equipment we have." Kirk: "Everything. Everything." McCoy: "You really think it's that serious?" Kirk: "Serious? Serious, Bones? It upsets the whole percentage." McCoy: "How do you mean?" Kirk: "Well, in a few years, the Iotians may demand a piece of our action!" --31dot 00:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How did Bela Okmyx know...? How did Bela Okmyx know that the Enterprise had arrived and how was he able to contact them directly via conventional radio?-- 18:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :The same way they were able to figure out how to build 1930s cars and Tommy guns from just a book about the Chicago mafia. Because the script said so. 05:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Nitpicks The radio station where Spock adapts the transmitter to reach the Enterprise is a broadcast station. It would not be set up for reception. Realistically, transmitting to the Enterprise would take a few minutes of adjustment. Adapting to receive would take some time and probably render the transmitter nonfunctional. Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 11:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Capone's car In the TOS episode "A Piece of the Action" you note that Al Capone's car was a 1928 V12 Cadillac. According to one site (link below), the 1928 Cadillac Model 341A Town Sedan was a V8, not a V12. The other was a 1930 Series 452 Imperial Sedan with a V16 engine. https://www.sarantcadillac.com/blog/al-capones-love-affair-with-cadillac-431400